In nuclear reactor generating plants there is a large reactor well structure and a spent fuel storage pool structure adjacent thereto. The latter is typically filled with a fluid, such as water, to isolate the spent fuel from the surrounding environment and to serve as a protective outer structure for the spent nuclear fuel. The reactor well contains a fuel transfer tube through which fresh fuel is brought into the reactor well during refueling operations. Normally, the fuel transfer tube is maintained in its closed position by means of a plate valve therein that extends across the opening therein. During refueling operations, the plate valve is lifted up out of position, by any suitable means, to permit entry therein. In the event the reactor cavity seal fails during the refueling operation, and water from the spent fuel storage pool structure begins to flow through the fuel transfer tube into the reactor well, it is absolutely necessary to stop the flow of water into the reactor well as quickly as possible. The normal plate valve is hand operated and cannot be closed quickly in such emergency. The novel fuel transfer device claimed herein will quickly and effectively stop the flow of water from the spent fuel storage pool into the reactor well in such emergency conditions. Afterwards, the normal plate valve can be moved into closed position and the emergency transfer tube closure claimed herein can be removed into its storage position.
Means for maintaining sealing means between adjacent structures in nuclear reactor plants are known. Garin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,969, discloses a flexible metal seal attached to a component of a nuclear reactor closure head capable of being drawn substantially tightly against another such component by an activating mechanism located on one of the components for sealing the annulus between the components under severe reactor conditions while allowing rotation of these components under normal reactor conditions. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,000 Lumelleau discloses sealing means operable to provide a fluid-tight seal between a gate and the wall of a reactor well which comprises a beam structure having a generally U-shaped I-beam, a gate with support elements engageable with the transverse members of the beam structure to support the beam on the gate, and a plurality of inflatable sealing elements arranged along the entire length of the U-shaped beam, which are inflated after the gate is closed to form the desired leak-tight seal. Starr et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,104, disclose a device for sealing a gateway between interconnectable pools in a nuclear facility comprising a liquid impermeable, pliant sheet sealed to the frame of the sealing device and an inflatable sealing tube mounted in a channel about the periphery of the frame. Stenabaugh in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,692, discloses apparatus for plugging a nozzle in a boiling water reactor comprising a disc-shaped plug movable into position by means of cables. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,946, Vassalotte et al. disclose a plugging device for pressure testing a steam pipeline in a boiling water reactor comprising an inflatable annular member and radially movable shoes for holding the plug in place. Vertically movable gate assembly closures are also known. Shipps in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,896, discloses a sluice gate assembly comprising a frame, gate disc guides mounted on the frame, and a gate disc slidably supported by the gate disc guides for vertical movement of the gate. Dreyer et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,205, disclose a conduit closure apparatus comprising a first frame and a second frame slidably fitting vertically within the channels of the first frame.